Pensamientos encerrados
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Ikusaba Mukuro era ha vista de la mayoria de la gente una joven bastante fria y dura, que imponía respeto pero también temor. Sin embargo... -Hola, Ikusaba-san-...Cuando ese chico, Naegi Makoto, aparecía la postura de la peli negra se quebraba. Porque el "Super suertudo de preparatoria" era ese alguien ese especial para Mukuro. *ONE-SHOT*


¡Hola a todos! Mucho gusto querido lector (a), soy **Tsukiyo-san** (ya sé que es algo sumamente obvio pero por educación me presento) y…no sé qué hago aquí, de veras, nunca creí que publicaría algo de esta serie, será mejor que me explique.

Verán como ya dije ni yo sé cómo es que este pequeño fic salió de mi cabeza, me gusta Danganronpa aunque no la considero una de mis series favoritas…por eso me sorprende hacer esto, y todo fue a causa de un dato del que apenas me entere: " _Ikusaba Mukuro estaba enamorada de Naegi Makoto_ "….espera….¿¡QUEEE!?

Si, fue un gran shock porque la hermana mayor de la mente maestra del desastre que llevo al mundo la desesperación se había enamorado del "Súper suertudo de preparatoria". Enserio, eso no me lo podía creer, así que cheque y hasta me leí " **Danganronpa IF** " (los poquitos capítulos disponibles) y comprobé que era cierto.

A mí me encanta la pareja que hacen Naegi y Kirigiri, pero es que me conmovió tanto la novela ligera que mi mente me dijo: " _Rápido, escribe algo sobre esto_ ".

Bueno, dejare mis explicaciones innecesarias para que disfruten del fic, espero que les guste.

En 3…..2…1…¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

"DANGARONPA IF NO ME PERTENCE, ES PROPIEDAD DE RYOUGO NARITA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO."

.

.

.

.

" **PENSAMIENTOS ENCERRADOS** "

.

.

.

.

Todo aquel que viera aquella estudiante de cabellos cortos y oscuros podía apreciar a primera vista que era una persona fría, dura y nada sociable. Porque su postura siempre era inmutable, callada y tranquila, como si todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor fuese aburrido.

Sus ojos azules los cuales se asemejaban a un lago en calma, helado y profundo producían cierto efecto intimidante, es por eso que las personas que por alguna razón terminaban cercas de la " _Súper soldado de preparatoria_ " regularmente eran invadidas por el miedo y salían corriendo. Esa chica tenía fama por ser bastante temible; al contrario de su hermana menor Junko, la " _Super modelo de preparatoria_ ", que por su belleza y actitud varios terminaban rendidos a sus pies sin conocer siquiera lo aterradora que esta podía ser.

Si, de ese modo muchos veían a la joven con título de solado…con miedo inexplicable.

- **Hola, Ikusaba-san** -

Pero también había personas distintas a las anteriormente descritas.

Aquel saludo hizo que la nombrada, Ikusaba Mukuro, abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y se girara a ver a la persona, que con una cálida sonrisa la saludaba.

- **Eh…H-hola, Makoto** \- respondió la peli negra nerviosa, intentado en vano, mantener la calma ante la presencia del chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

Naegi Makoto, ese era el nombre del joven que hacía la postura fría y temible de la estudiante se quebrara por unos momentos. Aquel varón era el " _Súper suertudo de preparatoria_ ", un compañero de clases de ella; un chico que se caracterizaba por su actitud amable, gentil y humilde….totalmente diferente a la oji azul.

 **-¿Te sientes bien?-** pregunto inocentemente Naegi mientras llevaba su mano a la frente de la femenina- **Parece que no estas enferma, menos mal** \- dijo el suertudo con alivio

 **-¿¡Q-que crees que haces!?** \- interrogo Ikusaba mientras tomaba su distancia del joven de pupilas verdes

 **-¿Te molesto?...Perdona** \- respondió el castaño avergonzado- **Es que de repente te pusiste roja y pensé que tenías fiebre o algo parecido, pero afortunadamente no es así** -

La joven negó de inmediato con la cabeza para después susurrar un " _gracias por preocuparte_ ", que no pudo llegar a los oídos del chico.

- **Disculpa Ikusaba-san pero…. ¿Qué haces aquí?** \- pregunto con curiosidad nuevamente Naegi

Su pregunta se debía a que había visto a la peli negra observar a sus amigos y a él detrás de un árbol a lo lejos, y eso lo había extrañado. Por ello había decidido ir a ver a la chica, pero al acercarse la vio recarga en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Eh? Yo…solo…bueno** \- la oji azul no sabía cómo responderle a su compañero, porque claramente tenía la respuesta, y obviamente no le iba a decir: " _Estaba observándote porque no sé cómo acercarme a ti_ "- **Pues…no es algo que te importe** \- decidió responder dándole la espalda al varón

- **Sí, creo que tienes razón** \- hablo el estudiante de ojos verdes mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa, haciendo que la joven se girara a verlo otra vez- **No fue mi intención molestarte, será mejor que me marche…nos vemos después** \- el corazón de la " _Súper soldado de preparatoria_ " latió con fuerza al ver como su compañero de clases se alejaba de su lado, debía de hacer algo

 **-¡Te equivocas!-** exclamo Mukuro con la suficiente fuerza para que el chico se detuviera y volteara su mirada hacia ella- **Tu no me molestas** \- susurro levemente sonrojada mientras agachaba su cabeza

Makoto sonrió en respuesta y se despidió con su mano al mismo tiempo que decía: " _Hasta luego, ikusaba-san_ ". La joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió ligeramente y se despidió del mismo modo que el chico con su corazón latiéndole alegremente.

Cuando el oji verdes regreso con sus amigos y se fue, pronto una presencia de cabellera rubia y cuencas azules se situó al lado de la soldado.

- **Mmmmm ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pecho plano?-** pregunto la recién llegada con sus ojos entrecerrados

 **-¿¡Junko-chan!? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-** cuestiono asombrada Ikusaba al ver a su hermana menor junto a ella

- **Apenas, tonta** \- respondió con molestia la rubia haciendo que la mayor la mirara confundida- **Serás idiota, mejor dejémoslo así** -

 **-Eh…si** \- susurro la peli negra sin comprender

- **Maldición, sí que ese tipo de Naegi te tiene bien apendejada** \- dijo Enoshima con un tono irritado en su voz mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro- **Sera mejor que te deshagas de una buena vez de esos vomitivos sentimientos, no quiero que eso te distraiga….de por sí ya eres una inútil y más... ¡Sería un horror!-**

 **-N-no te preocupes, Junko-chan** \- hablo Ikusaba observando con decisión a su hermana **-Eso no pasara-**

 **-Mmm eso espero porque si no** \- susurro la oji azul menor con un cuchillo en la mano, que llevo rápidamente y de forma amenazante al cuello de su gemela mayor, pero sin causarle daño a la otra oji azul - **Me desharé de ti y no me importa que seas mi hermana** -

 **-¡Si! ¡Como gustes, Junko-chan!-** exclamo con una sonrisa la peli negra

 **-Perfecto, bueno vámonos… ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!-** dijo con alegría la Enoshima **-¡No podemos atrasarnos! Tenemos que llevar la desesperación al mundo-** la modelo empezó a caminar siendo seguida por su gemela, que giro levemente su mirada hacia la dirección donde se había ido el castaño

Al principio había estado totalmente de acuerdo con el plan de su querida hermana, cubrir de desesperación al mundo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, desde que había conocido a Naegi Makoto el curso de las cosas no le estaba gustando del todo. Sin embargo Junko estaba muy feliz, y su deber era seguir manteniendo esa felicidad.

Aunque lo que más le disgustaba era que aquel oji verdes tendría que verse en una situación llena de asesinatos, donde su vida peligraría y donde aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba se borraría. Otro aspecto que tampoco le gustaba era el hecho que todos sus compañeros (menos ellas) perderían la memoria, incluido Makoto, eso significaba que el chico olvidaría la existencia de Ikusaba Mukuro. Había tantas cosas que quisiera cambiar pero no podía…eso solo arruinaría los brillantes planes de Junko, y eso la conllevaría a que la joven nunca la aceptara.

¿Complacer a su hermana o proteger a Naegi?

Ojala el destino le diera la respuesta antes de que ocurriera algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

.

.

.

.

Eso no debía de pasar, se supone que ella debía de caer directo a una celda, no ser atravesada por múltiples lanzas… ¿Entonces porque estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué Junko había decidió matarla? ¿¡Porque!?

Quiso gritarle a su hermana para que le diera una respuesta, pero sus palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta. Escucho varias exclamaciones con sorpresa, sin embargo no podía saber con exactitud quienes eran.

Cuando los objetos de metal salieron de su cuerpo varias preguntas se formularon en su mente ¿Cómo sería la expresión de Naegi en este momento? ¿Cuáles serían sus pensamientos? ¿Estaría asustado o impactado?

Nunca lo sabría y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque ella quería seguir manteniendo viva la imagen de la sonrisa cálida de aquel chico en su mente, verlo tener otra expresión en su rostro que no fuese esa la haría sentirse culpable…más de lo que ya se sentía.

Al final el destino nunca le dio una respuesta.

Y estaba arrepentida porque espero a que la vida le diera una respuesta en vez de que ella la buscara, porque antes de ser consumida por la oscuridad se formuló unas últimas preguntas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera hablado en vez de haber callado? ¿Algo habría cambiado?...mínimo con que le hubiera hecho saber a Naegi los sentimientos que Ikusaba Mukuro tenía por él antes de que el evento más desesperante de la humanidad ocurriera…pero eso nunca paso, porque sus pensamientos se mantuvieron encerrados hasta el último momento de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Espero que la actitud de Mukuro no me haya quedo muy Ooc y que el fic les haya gustado.

Si tienen algo que decirme, comentario o sugerencia pueden hacérmelo saber sin problema…. ¡Yo acepto de todo! Esta tal vez sea la única vez que me vean por aquí, pero si les gusto el one-shot y quisieran otro háganmelo saber también, puede que me animen y escriba algo sobre esta serie (posiblemente un fic Naegi x Kirigiri).

Cuídense mucho y gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo a pasar a leer esta historia.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
